This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to determine the diabetogenic and lipogenic effects of Depo Medroxyprogesterone Acetate (DMPA) use in the obese and morbidly obese women. We will accomplish this by comparing IVGTT, OGTT, DEXA scan, Lipid panel, Leptin, CRP, and Adinponectin results before and after 4.5 months of DMPA use. This pilot study wil;l be instrumental in the understanding effects of this contraceptive agent in obese and mobidly obese women.